Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 13: The Curse
by sonicfan0987
Summary: When busting clouds one day with Rainbow Dash, Burning Rage feels a strange energy but brushes it off as nothing. But later it is revealed it released supernatural being across Ponyville! Rage and Rainbow team up with Twilight as Monster Hunters to get to the bottom of what caused this insane nightmare and how to stop it! T for violence and minor language
1. Chapter 1: Here be Demons?

**Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 13: The Curse**

**A/N this edition will not be featuring a lot of the Sonic related material of the HCC series so it is closer to a straight up MLP story just a heads up!**

Three months have past since the defeat of Vlagh and life has returned to normal for the worlds. Rage and Rainbow Dash have been tackling the day to day work of weather control and royal tasks assigned by Celestia, Luna, or sometimes even Cadence and Twilight. It was near sundown and the two were removing the handful of clouds that drifted from Manehattnes territory. They would talk to Spitfire in the morning about it since they were tired already. As they finish up Rage feels a pulse of energy wash over them and he looks around.

"Everything okay?" Rainbow Dash asks him "Rageie?" she waves a hoof in his face and he shakes his head

"Yeah...just felt something..." Rage replies still in thought about it

"Like another Dark Force?" Rainbow Dash asks

"No... it wasn't dark at all and that is what makes me curious... what would it have been?" Rage responds "It is probably nothing... come on let's get some sleep I am pooped." he yawns

"Yeah that's a good idea." Rainbow replies as the two head back for Rainbow's cloud home and into their bed as they fall asleep.

Around midnight a yellow blur flies past the cloud home and then into the door. While in the bed room Rage was feeling uneasy as he turned and opened his eyes to see... a Vamipre Fluttershy on Rainbow Dash! Instantly he kicks Rainbow Dash to the floor who gives a surprised "Whoa!" as she hits the ground and Flutterbat looks at him as he leaps out of the bed himself and charges his magic. Rainbow then stands up "Rage what in Equestria..." she stops as she sees Flutterbat "Was...that...for..." she finishes as her look turns from angered and confused to a horrified and 'oh crap' kind of look. "What...is...that?" she whimpers

"Fluttershy!" Rage grunts as she leaps for him and he blasts her with his magic and she lands on her feet. "Rainbow go grab Twilight NOW!" Rage says as he dodges another attack. The rainbow Pegasus nods and flies off to The Palace of Friendship and stumbles in Twilight's window who was up studying

"Rainbow Dash?!" she gasps "What in Equestria are you doing here at this hour?"

"It's Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash says "You have to come back to my house quick!"

"Why what's wrong?" Twilight asks

"Its not normal Fluttershy it's Flutterbat!" Rainbow says grabbing her hoof "Come on!" she says

"Rainbow Da-" Was all Twilight was able to say before the speed demon Pegasus darted off back to her cloud home with Twilight screaming most of the way. When they land they see Flutterbat in a cage of energy and sleeping soundly with an exhausted Rage panting holding his neck.

"Oh no Rage did you get bitten?" Twilight asks

"Yeah.." he grunts "But I will be fine... my Chaosblood prevents vampireism..." he then chuckles "Doesn't mean it didn't hurt." he smirks

"but why you didn't HAVE to cage her." Twilight scoffs

"Well excuuuuse me princess but I had little options." he replies shaking off the pain... literally.

"So why would Fluttershy suddenly go back to her Vampire Fluttershy like this?" Twilight asks "Especially when we removed any trace of it for good."

"Rage could that thing you felt today be behind this?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Maybe..." Rage says rubbing his chin "Say is Lunar Relic on one of his little treasure hunts by any chance?" Rage asks

"Yeah he had told me he was after some old artifact that had unexplained and mysterious mystical powers." Twilight says

"Well I wonder if he found something to cause this..." Rage says

"Well we can ask when he returns." Twilight says

"Yeah but I doubt that is the only thing it did was revive Fluttershy's vampire part..." Rage says

"What makes you say that?" Twilight asks

"well experience from almost everything in the past few years has taught me that nothing is ever as easy as this...there is always something more." Rage replies

"Okay so we are going to need a bigger cage." Rainbow sighs

"I wish..." Rage groans "But until we know what exactly is going on we are stuck in the dark here. But what I want to know is what exactly is going to happen."

"So what do we do?" Twilight asks

"At this point I do not know." Rage sighs shaking his head before a howl is heard

"What was that?" Twilight asks startled

"Well either A: someone owns a rabid gray wolf from Earth or B: We have a werewolf on our hands and judging by Flutterbat over there I have a bad feeling it's option B..." Rage sighs "Oh well doesn't matter I have a duty to perform." he flies out of the door with Rainbow close behind

"You mean _we_ have a duty to do." she says

"Are you sure?" Rage asks "Werewolves are no funny business."

"You haven't even fought one Rage so how can you say that?" Rainbow asks

"Uh Rainbow might I remind you..." Rage sighs

_Rage knocks on the door of Twilight and Rainbow Dash's dorm room only for it to creek open. "this can't be good." Rage says as his roommate Soma pokes his head out of the door frame to their room_

"_Something wrong Rage?" he asks following him in as Rage summons the Blade of Chaos. They reach the girls room to see both in the corner of the room shivering in fear at the large Werehog above them... Sonic had turned Werehog and gone insane!_

_Without thinking Rage throws a fire ball at Sonic who looks at him with a growl "Hay furball! I think though pets weren't allowed on campus." he says to the monstrous Sonic who growls in anger and leaps a Rage "Aww crap..." Rage says his eyes half shut in annoyance before leaping to the left_

"Right..." Rainbow says "That was one heck of a fight too."

"Heh and painful..." Rage responds remembering how Werewolf claws would render his regeneration powers.

"THERE!" Rainbow yells spotting the werewolf about to attack Rarity

"Come on!" Rage yells diving.

"there there no need to be hasty now... a haircut! I can get you a hair cut!" Rarity whimpers at the beast in front of her who just roars at her "Ah! Is that anyway to treat a lady?!"she scoffs at it as she looks it in the eye before is raises a claw "eep!" she gasps before a loud crashing was heard and she saw Rage and Rainbow Dash in front of her looking the Werewolf dead on. "Thank goodness you two showed up." Rarity sighs in relief

"You can thanks us later." Rainbow Daash says

"Right now just RUN!"Rage adds

"Way ahead of ya!" Rarity yells already a good could of pony distances away "Now for the \overgrown Yorkie..." he smirks as Rainbow Dash rams in to it

"I am with you there Rage!" she chuckles "Let's kick his furry rump back to the forest!" then the beast leaps for Rainbow Dash at blinding speeds it's jaws wide open. Rage looks in horror and swiftly pushes her out of the way and gets a chunk of flesh torn from his left front hoof.

"RAGE!" Rainbow Dash screams as Rage slowly hits the beast with a Icy Chaos Spear which it then fled from the chill of the attack whimpering

"Hows that for a bite you son of a bitch?" Rage smirks before grabbing his arm in pain

"Rage you are hurt!" she says

"Yeah I need to get to the Hospital..." Rage pants in pain

"but...just heal it!" Rainbow Dash says

"I wish I could... but for some strange reason Werewolf attacks block the use of healing abilities on the affected area." Rage sighs as Rainbow helps him up and escorts him to the Ponyville Hospital where Nurse Red Heart was at the desk

"Oh my!" she gasps calling instantly for a team of medics who arrive instantly. "What happened?" she asks Rainbow Dash

"Well it's pretty wacky." Rainbow Dash says

"uh huh?' Nurse Red Heart says "Wackier then some lazyiteis?"

"Yeah, you see Rage and I had saved Rarity from a Werewolf and well when we were fighting it off it took a big bite out of his flesh.

"What?!" one of the Doctors asks "That would be the fifth tonight!"

"We have to kill him like the rest." one of the aids says

"No..." Rage pants "My Chaosblood...it will keep anything from happening" he then shows the now two scars on his neck from the encounter with Flutterbat. "See?"

"A Vampire bite and he's perfectly fine..." the doctor says "wow..."

"Hay Prince Rage is an extraordinary pony" Rainbow Dash says

"Oh Prince Rage!" the doctor says "I couldn't tell it was you with all the blood all over you."

"Yeah can we get this patched up now?" Rage asks

"Oh um..er right" The doctor says "Let's go." the team then rushes into the back

"You did well Rainbow Dash." Red Heart says as the doctor who treated her once walks in

"Oh Rainbow Dash what brings you here now?" he asks

"I am waiting for a friend." Rainbow says

"Oh who?" the stallion replies

"Prince Rage, he suffered from a nasty Werewolf bite the beast tore a good chunk of his left hoof off." Nurse Red Heart says

"So will he be okay?" The Doctor asks

"Dunno all we know is he won;t turn like the others." Nurse Red Heart says

"Man what would cause all of this to suddenly happen? With five ponies within the past hour with the same injury something bad must be happening out there." he replies as one of the doctors treatingRage comes out

"Well?" Rainbow dash asks the mare

"Rage is going to be fine. He will need to rest here overnight so that the wounds can be clean enough for him to use his healing abilities." she says "He is going to be fine."

"Yahoo!" Rainbow leaps

"You want us to patch up those scrapes for you while your here?" Red Heart asks "There does seem to be some glass in one or two."

"Awe why no." Rainbow Dash says sitting down as the white nurse pony comes over with a first aid kit and some stitches

The Next Day... Rage returns home and Rainbow looks at him "Rage!" she smiles

"Hay Dashie." he replies with a smile "What's up?"

"Well you are not the only one hit by a werewolf last night. I was told you were the fifth within the hour." Rainbow replies

"Wow." Rage says astonished "No I need to know what is doing all of this stuff! But then...what about the monsters?" he thinks

"Why don't we form a monster hunting team I bet we could get Twilight to check out the animals for any leads since Lunar says he won't be back for a long time since he got in an issue with some raiders." Rainbow suggests and Rage stands in silence thinking "Oh... never mind it was a dumb idea." she the says after minutes pass

"That idea is as good as any..." Rage replies "Besides it will be fun."

"Alright!" Rainbow cheers,

**To be contiuned**

** Ah yeah! Rage and Rainbow are going monster hunting!Tune in next time to find out how they plan to carry everything out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunters

**Chapter II: Hunters**

Rage, Twilight and Rainbow Dash were within an old building on Angel Island that once belonged to an Echidna of Knuckles' Tribe but was old and run down like hadn't been touched in years. Perks? One it was in the forest region of the Island so it was very hidden and covered. Two it was big enough to house at least 20 people and three it was not easy to access except from one route.

"It's a little run down but I think with enough work it would make a nice place it I can move it that is..." Rage says

"Why do we need this again?" Twilight asks

"If we are going to hunt these things then we need a place we can operate from away from home. That way we are together in case something comes up say in the middle of the night." Rage explains "My solution was a large structure we can work from and make it big enough if a couple of our pals went to help they can stay too."

"Yeah but Rage and I will be doing most of the hunting." Rainbow Dash says

"And that I am okay with." Twilight says "I am better with the brain work anyways."

"Yeah if one of you could get some wood I will work on most of the metals." Rage says

"Alright," Twilight says "We can get some where will you be putting this?" Twilight asks

"I'll show you." Rage says as he forces a Chaos Control and they are in a field on a hill overlooking Ponyville with the building next to them. "If you guys get the wood and materials from here I will go to Mobius and Dark Mobius to get a few other things." Rage says

"Very well we will meet you here when you return Rage." Twilight says with a nod

"Don't take too long!" Rainbow Dash says as Rage transports himself to Mobius

[Mobius- Knothole]

Rage walk into a show where Boomer and Tails were at putting some parts of different items on the shelves. Tails sees Rage and motions to Boomer.

"Rage!" he says with a smile "What's going on I haven't seen you in ages!"

"It's a long story." Rage says "Look I need some parts for building an outpost." he says

"Like Defense? Detection? Communications?" Tails asks

"The whole package." Rage says

"Oh _THAT_ one." Tails says "I will get it for you." the two tailed fox head into the backroom and comes out with a small cube "Here it is all ready for the self deployment."

"Thanks Tails." Rage says handing him the rings for the order.

"No problem!" he says with a smile

"Anything else?" Boomer asks

"You guys wouldn't happen to have the Chaos Drives from any of the old GUN bots would you?"

"We have way to many..." Boomer complains "No one has the tech to put them to use so they are worthless."

"I can take them for you." Rage says

"Go ahead anything to get them out of here." Boomber says pointing to a box and Rage walks over and takes it.

"Thanks." he says "See you later!" he hollers walking out of the store and back to Equestria where the two were waiting for him

"Alright now how will we be able to build this in time?" Twilight asks

"Like this." Rage says putting the small cube he got on the ground and grabbing as much wood as he could and using his speed begins to build it up. Within three hours he had it done with the other two sleeping. "Wake up!" he yells startling the two up to look at the structure.

"It looks... plain." Rainbow Dash says

"That's the point." Rage says "But on the inside..." he says opening the door and they walk in to see a large room with metal everywhere it looked so advanced!

"Wow..." Twilight says "You built this alone in three hours?"

"Well my speed helps." Rage replies "take a look at the bedrooms." he walks them over and opens the door to theirs and it was an exact replica of their rooms! "Pretty neat huh?"

"yeah and this is to live in?" Twilight asks

"Yeah and for storing anything we catch we can use." Rage replies as a scream is heard "Speaking of which that sounded like Lunar Relic." he smiles

"Guess it's time to get to work." Rainbow Dash says as they run out of the shack and down the hill where Lunar was cornered by a demonic looking pony

"Cover me Rainbow!" Rage says as he leaps down on top of the demon and hits him back a few feet

"RAGE!" Lunar cheers

"Who did that?" the demon asks in a voice with a small echo,

"That would be me." Rage says as the demon looks at him "I think you missed the memo but last time I checked this isn't the D & D convention so why don't you head on home before somepony gets hurt" Rage chuckles

"You're pretty cocky for a pony." the demon says "I am a demon you fool I eat wimps like you for breakfast!"

"Oh a wimp am I?" Rage asks "Care to test that?"

"You're brave I like that... what's your name?" the demon asks

"Name's Prince Burning Rage but I prefer Rage." the crimson Alicorn smiles in response

"Very well Rage... prepare to die!" the Demon yells as he leaps for Rage

"Chaos Tech 13: Holy Chaos Block!" Rage yells as he forms a shield of energy that shocked the demon when it made contact.

"Ow..." it says rubbing it's head "That hurt..." he growls at Rage.

"I am not done yet!" Rage smirks "Holy Chaos Lance!" he yells shooting a large spear of Holy Chaos Energy at the demon knocking him down "Now Rainbow Dash!" Rage yells and Rainbow Dash throws the net over the demon.

"Gah I can't escape!" he curses as it shocks him

"Heh." Rainbow Dash snickers at the demon's flailing

"Alright just who are you?" Rage asks

"Uh Rage I think he's sleeping." Rainbow Dash says

"Right..." Rage chuckles "Well we can take him back and question him I guess. Maybe he can tell us what's up."

(Hours Later HQ)

Rage in his Hedgehog form and Twilight were standing in the shadows of the room waiting for their prisoner to wake up... "Wh-where am I?" he hears as the demon wakes up

"Well...good morning sleepy head..." Rage chuckles

"Who's there?" he asks then the two step into the light

"You've been out for quite sometime." Rage smile with his response

"Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog..." the demon growls "When the Master hears of this he will be simply joyful..." the demon chuckles

"Wait... Rage how do you know him?" Twilight asks and Rage shrugs

"Oh we know all too well about Rage here the blasted hedgehog of Mobius who is gifted with lightand refuses the evil. His head has the highest bounty throughout the underworld." it replies

"Talk how are you all here in Equestria?" Rage asks

"Too bad I won't talk." it responds the sound of a cracking bone was heard and then it falls dead,

"Damn it!" Rage curses "No good..."

"I dunno sounds like you are some high value target for them Rage," Twilight says as he reverts to his Alicorn form

"Yeah I got that much but why? I haven't ever battled a demon before today that is. So why would I have a bounty in The Underworld?" Rage asks

"I have a bad feeling we will find out soon." Twilight says

"Yeah..." Rage sighs "Well Lunar's train should have arrived a while ago let's go back to the Palace of Friendship and talk to him."

"Good idea." Twilight says "Rainbow Dash let's go!" she yells at the rainbow Pegasus who look at her

"Alright." she says standing up and following the two to The Palace of Friendship where they find Lunar Relic sitting at a table studying

"Lunar we need to talk." Twilight says

"About what?" he asks turning to see the three "Something wrong?"

"Rage want to explain?" Twilight asks

"Well not long after you said you were on your way back but got caught by raiders Rainbow Dash and I were attacked by a Vampire Fluttershy." Rage says

"That's just a coincidence!" Lunar scoffs

"That's what we thought until we found Rarity being attacked by a Werewolf and then a Demon attacked us not long after!" Rage finishes "That is not just some bad luck what is it you found out on your little expedition?"

"All I found was a tablet that I read but it made no sense since it was in a language that Canterlot Scholars have problems cracking so I figured it was nothing but brought it back. It might have opened the gates to the Underworld or something..." Lunar Relic says nervously

"YOU THINK!?" Twilight yells surprising everyone even Spike at her outburst "THANKS TO YOU ALL OF EQUESTIA IS IN DANGER OR BEING DESTROYED!"

"Calm Down Twilight." Rage says "We just need to stop who ever controls the other end of the portal link. We do that the whole portal collapses in on tiself."

"But how do we find out who it is?" Twilight asks

"Well we capture them until one talks or confesses to being the link." Rage says "Simple as that."

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Twilight says

**To be continued!**


	3. Chapter 3: Savior

**Chapter 3: Savior**

**A/N: Ask the Cast is once again open for this story! You may ask Rage, Christain, Chaotix, any of the MLP cast, Lunar Relic, Icezer, Xage and Vlagh!  
><strong>

**Secpndly I have a poll up in my profile asking: Based on their personalities is Rainbow Dash the best fit for Rage as a pair? If not who would be better?  
><strong>

**Reply to HyperAlicornGamer25101: Whip+Dracula=Castlevania XD**

Rage lies sits on his bed his mind on the words the demon spoke about him. "But how do they know me? Did I have some sort of deal with someone from the Underworld in the past? Did I kill an important person?" he asks himself "But why is it I don't remember? I remember everything since I was a small kid... something doesn't add up here... or did I really forget something?" Rage though aloud before Twilight intruded

"Rage some pony needs our help their filly was taken." she says

"What?" Rage yells "Where to?"

"An abandoned mansion north of here" she replies

"Have Rainbow Dash meet me there!" Rage says running out of the shack and taking off arriving not long after with Rainbow Dash joining seconds later.

"I got the word!" she says

"Good." Rage replies "Now I want to know why this happened..."

"I don't know if it matters." Rainbow Dash answers

"Anyways take this." Rage says throwing a earpiece at her who catches it "That's a headset it's small and very well hidden we can use it to communicate within the mansion it is too big to cover without splitting up."

"Right now what's the plan?" Rainbow asks

"I was thinking I take the right side of the place you take the left." Rage replies

"Fine by me." Rainbow smiles

"Alright stay alert who knows what's in there..." Rage says as they walk in and split up like planned. Everything was going according to plan when Rage hears a small squeak and looks to find the captured filly with the monster inside a room with a small door slid. Rage crouches and contacts Rainbow Dash "Rainbow I found them"

"alright go get em." she says over the radio. Rage stands up and kicks the door down looking at the monster "Let the kid go...now..." he says

"Or else what?" the monster challenges

"You seriously do not want to find out." Rage says summoning his sword in his right hand

"Neat trick..." the monster says "Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"No it is a hint to what I will do to you..." Rage says "I will fight you if I have to but I prefer more civilized manners when possible. So hand the kid over now and no one gets hurt."

"Never!" the monster yells leaping at Rage

"Have it your way!" Rage sighs leaping to the side at the last second with a blur of speed

"dang he's fast." the monster says "Who is this guy?"

"The name's Rage Chaotic." Rage replies hearing him, the monster looked dumbfounded at him for hearing what he had said "What you surprised that I could hear you?" Rage asks

"I see so you are more then just a hedgehog huh?" it smiles

"I guess you could say it like that." Rage replies with a chuckle as he avoids another attack before countering "Holy Chaos Blade Strike!" he yells hitting the monster with a Holy Chaos attack making it fall back with dark energy slowly slipping from it showing that it was dying

"Hmph...looks like you win..." he smirks "Well...fought...Rage...The Hedehog" with those final words the monster vanishes and Rage grabs the horrified little filly after turning back to his Alicorn form

"Are you okay?" Rage asks her

"Yes thank you for saving me!" she smiles

"No problem" Rage replied as they walk up the stairs and meat Rainbow Dash at the door

"I see you saved her no problem" she says as the three walk out and see the fillies mother and set the young pony down who then runs over to her mom as they walk up to her,

"Oh thank you Prince Rage and Rainbow Dash you saved my baby!" she smiles "How can I ever repay you?"

"No need," Rage says

"The smiles and gratitude of those we help are rewarding enough." Rainbow Dash adds

"Thanks Rage." the young filly says "for taking out the big mean nasty monster you're the best!" she smiles giving Rage a hug

"It was nothing." Rage says with a warm smile "you two take care now." he waves after standing up

"Good luck to you too!" the mom says as they part ways

"well done Rainbow Dash." Rage says smiling at the two as they walk off

"You too Rage." Rainbow responds "Shell we head home?" she asks looking at the setting sun

"Yeah we should." he replies as they walk back to their HQ building where Twilight, Lunar Relic and Christain awaited.

"Hay Christain." Rage says

"Rage how's it going?" he smiles "I heard you and Dash here were starting something up so I figured I would do what I can to help out."

Rage smiles at the dark gray hedgehog "Gee thanks Christain!" he chuckles "It means a lot to have more people on the team."

"No problem." he says

"Have you heard much from Xage or Icezer recently by any chance Christain?" Rage asks "I haven't heard much in a while."

"Well I knew they went to help out in stopping Eon as part of the Freedom Fighters after everything settled down here so I bet you they are bust with that Rage why do you ask?" Christain answers with his own question

Rage smirks "Well I just worry about them ya know, those two mean a lot to me being pretty much my last real family left besides Maxim and Aster so I want to make sure that they are okay and still alive." Rage looks at the sky through the window "Granted the day will come where they all four will die from age Aster not too long now. That will leave me here with my friends alone, the seven of us will not age anymore with The Blood of The Guardains within us so we will be here until the end of time."

"It mus suck knowing that huh?" Christain asks and Rage looks down with a grim look "Nevermind sorry I asked." he replies

"I am going to my room." Rage says walking off

**to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rage wakes up the next morning and looks out the window. "This feeling... it is strange I think it might be the source of the problem..." he says to himself slipping his gloves on. He morphs to his Alicorn form and walks out of the door to his room where Rainbow Dash was just waking up herself.

"Morning Rage." she says "ready for another day?"

"Yeah, I think I found the source of our problem." Rage says

"Great!" Rainbow replies "Where is it?"

"The Everfree Forest." Rage says

"Or course..." Rainbow Dash sighs

"We should grab Twilight, Lunar and Spike before we go." Rage suggests.

"Good idea." Rainbow Dash agreed

In The Palace of Friendship Twilight was busy reading a book on the different creatures Lunar's mishap had brought them so she could take care of them, when Rage and Rainbow Dash enter she loos at them "Good morning you two what's up?"

"Rage thinks he's found the source of everything." Rainbow Dash says

"Yeah I picked up the drift of energy identical to the energy that's been lingering the air here. We wanted to grab you, Spike and Lunar to go with us." Rage says

"Oh alright." Twilight says "SPIKE!" she screams at the sleeping dragon who leaps out of bed

"What's wrong?! Did I do something?!" he panics

"No silly you just needed to be woken up we are going somewhere." Twilight says

"Oh okay." Spike sighs in relief as they grab Lunar Relic before heading out the door where most of Ponyville was looking at them.

"Uh...something wrong?" Twilight asks them.

"Uh I think there is something wrong with them." Spike says with a yelp

"You will not leave this town." a pony says

Rage looks at them "Uh guys I think they are possessed!" he yells

"Now what?!" Rainbow Dash asks

"We push through!" Rage yells putting a large field of magic up and running a path through to The Everfree Forest with the others not far behind.

"Great now what?" Twilight asks once they finally made it through the crowd

"Well if I am not mistaken we should find whoever is responsible in the forest somewhere." Rage says looking around "Now the question is where..."

"I would want to guess as deep in the woods as possible." Lunar says

"No... it's close." Rage says

"Try behind you!" a voice comes from no where and Rage is hit with a fire blast

"Alright show yourself!" Twilight yells. Then in front of her appears a male mobian cat. He was dark red with amber eyes and tears all over like he had been beaten badly.

"It has been far too long Rage the Hedgehog..." he says in a voice with a faint echo

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Rage replies after he stands back up

"You remember Kevin huh?" the cat asks and Rage looks at him with nod "Well I am back baby... you killed me once but not again!"

"Kevin... heh you've come a long way since when you used to bully my brother..." Rage chuckles

"You two know each other?" Twilight asks

"Indeed... we were in High School together his pathetic brother Icezer was my favorite kid to pick on... until the day he got in the way... and killed me!" Kevin growls

"You were the one who pulled the gun on me. I only took equal measures with my counter shield the fact that it killed you is not my fault." Rage says "You were the one dumb enough to pick on my brother in the first place anyways!"

"So what about you? Are you still a pathetic geek like you were in school? That why you were able to come to this world?" Kevin asks

"No... I am a Chaos Guardian and that gives me the task to kill you again." Rage replies

"So still protecting those weaker then you are we?" Keving chuckles

"Someone's gotta do it." Rage replies "But enough talk I want to get home, and I want some good sleep for once so let's make this quick!"

"Agreed..." Kevin chuckles catching fire as Rage summons his sword "Nice blade you got there Rage!" Kevin insults

"Demons hate it..." Rage grins as he charges energy "HOLY CHAOS SLICE!" he yells as he slices Kevin with a slice of light based Chaos making him land hard.

"Oof!" he grunts "That hurt..."

"Is that all?" Rage taunts putting his sword across his shoulder blades "I didn't even break a sweat!"

"Hmph you are a lot stronger then I expected. Too bad too with that kind of power you could have anything you wanted." Kevin groans getting up "But it is still weak..."' Keven then glows red with energy as the fire turns black around him. Rage looked at him focusing, he could feel the energy increase and it was huge.

"You're inelegance is worse then your fighting." Twilight says "If you truly think that is all Rage has to offer then you dead wrong."

"Shut it!" Kevin yells kicking Twilight into a nearby tree

"HAY!" Rainbow Dash yells dashing into Kevin and ramming him through a rock into a nearby field just outside of the forest. The two stood looking at each other as Rage ran out of the bushes to catch up and leaps for an air slash at Kevin but his sword is grabbed and ripped from his hands.

"Wow this really is a nice sword hedgehog, surprised you were the one to find it." Kevin laughs "Too bad it's mine now!" Kevin points the sword at Rage and it then disappears from his hands "What the-" he asks surprised looking at Rage as it appears in his hand.

"Yeah it is a nice sword. I can summon it in and out of reality after all." Rage chuckles "Shell we settle this?" he then asks.

"We shell..." Kevin chuckles

"Leave this to me Rainbow Dash, it's personal!" Rage tells the cyan Pegasus as he leaps for Kevin who kicks him back at the last second. Kevin then follows up with a high speed punch combo before ending it with a high kick sending Rage into the air. As he was soaring Kevin leaps up and ax kicks Rage back to the ground making a crater.

"Oof..." Rage groans "That hurt..."

"Hmph you are still weak when there is no one to fight for just like old times... except this time you will die for it!" Kevin laughs charging a beam of energy and firing it. The beam was so large it engulfed all of Rage and Kevin kept it going until the whole charge was gone.

**[Music: It Has to Be This Way (Platinum Mix)~Metal Gear Rising: Revengence]**

When the end of the beam passed dust was everywhere and through the dust was a shadow... Rage was on his knees with one hand keeping him stable and in his right was his sword which had a small energy barrier in front of it. Rage slowly stands up, "You know you are supposed to die when I cut off your head not come back and try to kick my ass 25 years later." Rage chuckles as he does so.

"Hm look who finally grew a pair." Kevin chuckles

"I was just playing before but now..." Rage summons the Chaos Emeralds as he pauses "Play Time is over!" he laughs as The Chaos Emeralds turn him into his Super Form.

"What has gotten into him?" Rainbow Dash asks as Twilight limps up

Rage dashes for Kevin who attempts to dodge but Rage was too fast and he hits Kevin head on before slicing him with a fury of sword slashes then leaping around and kicking him. Kevin quickly recovers and looks at Rage wiping some blood from his face, "Well this is a surprise Rage has grown up." he chuckles

"Yeah and from the looks of it you haven't Kevin." Rage says "Even in hell you are picking on the ones weaker then you. I guess something's never change."

"Is that so rat?" Kevin chuckles and Rage's eyes narrow "Oh does that still upset you and rodent too?"

"He didn't" Rainbow Dash gasps

"I think he did..." Twilight says as the two cover their ears

"NOBODY CALLS ME A FUCKING RODENT!" Rage yells as his Inhibitor Rings come off he dashes for Kevin again and this time after slicing him he launches him into the air "Chrono Chaos Blade Rush!" he yells in an echoing voice as Kevin stops in mid air frozen in time as Rage warps and rushes him with his sword multiple times before snapping restoring time for Kevin and smashing him into the ground as hard as possible. The cracking of bones could be heard on the impact as dust flew up making Rainbow and Twilight cough.

When the dust clear Rage was standing on a brutally beaten Kevin. Rage was black with demonic red eyes a long sharp claws. It was not normal or Super Rage but... Demonic Rage, he was in his Demonic Chaos Form which was simply put the form that replaces his Dark Form. Keven began laughing at the foe who had obviously won. "You red fool I am a demon now you cannot kill me like that." Kevin laughs as Demonic Rage looks at him

"Well how's this..." Demonic Rage says in a deep voice as he lunges a claw into Kevin's chest and Kevin's eyes shrink as Demonic Rage smiles evilly as he pulls the demons heart clean out.

"Ohh." Twilight says disgusted trying not to puke.

"That's brutal even for Rage." Rainbow says sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"So..." Kevin pants "Looks... like... you... win again..." he says with a small barely audible chuckle

"Hmph." was all Demonic Rage grunts as he squashes the heart with his hand and Kevin's head smashes to the ground. Rage then fades back to red and faints.

[Music end]

**Ponyville Hospital Room 216**

**Two Weeks Later**

In a hospital bed lies a passed out Rage with his seven friends around him waiting for him to come to. Soon he stirs a bit with some groans as he wakes up "where... where am I?" he asks looking at the ceiling then at his friends "Oh..."

"RAGE!" they cheer hugging him as a doctor walks in.

"Oh it's good to see you awake Rage." he smiles "you have been here for two weeks and haven't woken up once. We were beginning to worry you'd never wake up."

"What happened doc?" Rage asks

"Well from what Rainbow Dash here told me after your long and brutal fight with Kevin you just went and passed out on top of him. When you got here your wounds were pretty bad and I was surprised your healing effects didn't being taking effect. You should be greatfull to have such a loyal marefriend she stayed at your bedside the whole time and refused to leave." he says

"Is that true?" Rage asks her and she nods "Thanks." he groans with a hug "And the rest of the town?" Rage asks

"Everything went back to normal soon after you finished everything up." Twilight says

"You were awesome Rage!" Spike says "You were all like pow! Pow! Smack smack! And Kevin was like Oh no! Don't hurt me! And then you ripped his heart out and squished it with your own bare hand!"

"Okay Spike that's enough." Applejack says to the young dragon

Rage looks at Spike like he was insane "Is that true?" he asks them

"You mean you don't remember?" Twilight asks and he shakes his head

"I remember up to blocking his beam for about five seconds, then waking up here." Rage says "Did I really do that?"

"Yeah..." Twilight says

"We had quite the time trying to get all of the blood cleaned from you." the doctor says

"Well I guess I really did go crazy..." Rage sighs

"Uh a little bit..." Rainbow says as the others mutter in agreement

"But what matters is that we are all safe!" Fluttershy smiles

"And a certain Unicorn who has to answer for this" Twilight yells looking over to Lunar Relic who was trying to sneak out of the room

"Oh uh look at the time I uh... gotta go!" he says dashing out

"Applejack?" Twilight asks

"I'm on it." she says throwing a lasso out the door and dragging back a displeased unicorn

"I do not approve of this..." Lunar says crossing his hooves making the others laugh.

**The End!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lunar Relic's Punishment

**Chapter 5: Lunar Relic's Punishment**

"So what can we do with him?" Twilight asks

"With Rage still in the hospital I think we are open to what we like..." Rarity says

"You girls thinking what I'm thinking?" Twilight says with a devious grin

"No...you don't mean..." Lunar says with his eyes small as could be

A few minutes later Lunar Relic was tied to a chair with a pair of headphones stuck to his ears. "Oh this may not be so bad." he sighs

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Applejack chuckles as Twilight switches it on and puts it on loop.

"Wait a second...no..." Lunar says silently as he hears it start... it was A New Venture from the Sonic Rush Adventure Game! "No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yells in agony as he was forced to listen to it on loop

"How long should we have him listen to it?" Rarity asks

"Let's wait until Rage is out of the hospital he would love to see this." Twilight chuckles

"I agree." Fluttershy smiles

"MAKE IT STOP!" Lunar screams as the girls laugh at his torment and walk out of the room

"Won't he fall asleep?" Applejack asks

"Oh... he might." Twilight says

"Nope!" Pinkie says bouncing out of the room with an empty syringe

"Pinkie what is that in your hoof?" Applejack asks

"It was adrenalin." Pinkie says

"You drugged him?!" Twilight gasps "nice one." she smiles slyly

"SOMEPONY JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Lunar screams from inside with a crying sound after

Five days later Rage was walking out of the Hospital with Rainbow Dash as their friends run up to them. "Hay guys what's with the grins?"

"You have to see what we did to Lunar." Twilight chuckles grabbing him and running off with him

"I am not sure I do..." Rage says as they drag him to the Palace of Friendship and open the door to a twitching Lunar Relic. "Okay what is playing...?" Rage asks almost scared to know the answer

"A New Venture." snickers Twilight. Rage has a smile grow across his face as he tries not to laugh

"You mean THE A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure?" he asks and they nod as he breaks out laughing "How long has he been like that?"

"about five days, six hours and ten minutes." Twilight says and Rage laughs even harder

"FIVE DAYS?!" he wails "You guys are so horrible!" he jokes "It's probably time to let him off though."

"Yeah he's right I think Lunar learned his lesson." Twilight says as they untie him and take the headphones off.

"CAN"T WAIT FOR A NEW VENTURE LA LA!" he bursts shaking

"Pinkie how much adrenaline did you give him?" Twilight asks

"About twenty times the suggested amount why?" Pinkie answers as Lunar busts out of the doors singing the song

"Oh crap..." Rage sighs "you guys created a monster..."

"And this time WE are not catching it right Rage?" Rainbow says and he nods

"What hay!" Twilight says "Why not?"

"Well one, we didn't make it and two we were the ones fighting monsters for the last three weeks!" Rainbow says

"Good point." Twilight sighs "Come on let's go..." she says as the other leave

"Okay now what?" Rage asks as Rainbow Dash kisses him "HAY!" he says blushihng

"I have been waiting to do that." she smirks "Since you were in the Hospital!"

"Speaking of which what all happened while I was out? You didn't stay with me THE WHOLE time did you?" Rage asks and she nodded with a deep blush "oh..." he says with a blush back "Well... why don't we head home?" he asks

"Agreed." Rainbow says and with the two fly off.

**THE (REAL) END!**

**Yeah this is short but I just wanted to post a funny chapter with Lunar Relics punishment XD**


End file.
